1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a latching mechanism for detaching a foldable convertible top from a vehicle header.
2. Background Art
The disengagement of the foldable top from the header in convertible vehicles has been a problem area. Such vehicles are generally marketed as being easy to convert from a covered top to an open top, but the detachment of the top all too often is a major undertaking requiring mechanical strength, thereby rendering such vehicles impractical for many would be purchasers. The art has sought to deal with the problem.
For example, Kwasek in U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,541 discloses a top latching mechanism including a latching member mounted within the windshield pillar. The mechanism has limited reciprocation and pivotal translation between a latch engaging retracted position and an extended latch disengaging position. After the top supporting rail is closed to the header, the latching member is actuated to its retracted position causing loading and locking engagement with a hook-shaped keeper carried within the top supporting rail.
Krueger in U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,025 discloses a convertible top header latch which includes a manual handle swingably mounted on a latch support member and connected to one of a pair of articulated links, and having a threaded hook-type latch bolt. A latch bolt assembly is pivotally mounted on the joint of the links for movement between the legs of the handle. One of the links and the handle form an overcenter type toggle linkage in the latched position of the bolt assembly.
Heincelman in U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,763 discloses a convertible header latch mechanism mounted within the side-rail of a top supporting frame. A side-rail supported bracket pivotally mounts a latch operating lever swingable between a latch disengaging position projecting laterally on the side rail member and a latch engaging position retracted within the confines of the mounting side rail.
Collins in U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,068 discloses a top latching mechanism having a header latch member secured to the upper end of a flexible latch supporting cable. The member can be shifted between an extended unlatched position and a retracted top locking position by the linear movement of the mounting cable.
Benton in U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,788 discloses a fastening device for foldable vehicle tops which includes a movable member having an elongated slotted portion for slidably receiving and retaining beaded end portions of the foldable top. A stationary member is attached to the vehicle frame above the windshield, providing another joint portion for securing the top on the frame along the front of the windshield.
Each of these prior art references recognize that a downward releasing force for a convertible top is preferred over a vertical or lateral torque, since the downward force can be readily applied by someone who is seated in the vehicle. In order to apply a vertical torque, the person usually must be leveraged relative to the plane of the torque. Likewise, lateral or horizontal latching can lead to jammed fingers and cumbersome positions.
A downward release is also preferred over a vertical torque, since such mechanisms are symmetrical. Hence, in those instances where the latch mechanisms are mounted one on the right-hand side of the top and another on the left-hand side of the top, the same mechanism can be used in both locations.
The present invention as is subsequently detailed, improves upon existing downward release latch systems, by providing a system which is inexpensive to machine, easy to assemble and repair, and less likely to fail.